Opposites Attract
by Flyintofu
Summary: How exactly did Sam meet Freddie? Maybe in a park, where Freddie gets caught in a rope ladder? Sam remembers the day. Scene from Rugrats, episode Opposites Attract, hence the title. Sort of Seddie oneshot.


**My first oneshot. Inspired by ****.com****/ 's post about the Rugrats. I found the video here ****.com/watch?v=01KoMYnJ5Tw&feature=related**** and changed the appearance of Freddie. Otherwise, everything should be the same. Set in iPie, where Sam and Freddie have the crazy hair-pulling scene.**

**Oh, and it's a crossover as the scene is from the Rugrats, episode Opposites Attract.**

**Enjoy.**

"Carly's making sad people sing!" Sam yelled.

A song. She remembered one of her favourites: Love Story by Taylor Swift.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

Sam Puckett sniggered. _That's certainly true._

Just that it wasn't a good thing, meeting the dork.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Freddie retaliated.

"Not fast enough, here, let me do it."

Sam grabbed the keyboard, which Freddie Benson tried to grab back. Somehow, his struggling made her remember something that had happened in her life.

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts..._

And it wasn't a good place and good time to remember how she met him, as she was currently with him, trying to find a recipe that was hidden in a computer.

But she recalled the day anyway.

She was about four, five perhaps?

And she was bored. No one seemed to want to be her friend. After all, she was covered in plasters all over.

Climbing to the top of her favourite rock, she spied a young boy still in his diapers climbing onto a lower rock.

"I guess it's a good thing Chuckie didn't come with me, or else I'd never be on this rock." The little boy mused. Sam guessed that he was younger than her. He appeared to around her height, and Sam was small for her age.

"Hmm, I just wish I had someone to explore with though." He sighed.

Sam grinned. "Hey! You gonna jump or what?"

The boy gasped and looked around. "Huh?"

Sam laughed. "Hi, I'm Samantha, but everybody calls me Sam. Are you gonna jump?"

The boy paused. "Erm...sure!" With that, he jumped down from his rock.

_Oh, really? _Sam thought. She could do better than _that_.

And so she did. She leapt from the highest rock where she was perched to the rock that the boy had been on.

"Wow! That was some good jumping." The boy seemed impressed.

"Oh, anyone can jump off a baby rock." Sam dismissed the compliment with a wave of her hand. "I know where there's some bigger ones and there are tree branches where we can swing from and even a cave!" _That oughta impress him further!_

It did. The boy gasped again. "You mean you're not too scared?"

"Me? I'm not scared of nuthin'." She laughed, gesturing to herself with her thumb. "Come on, let's go!"

She ran off, leaving the boy to run behind her.

Before long, they were running around on a dried up riverbank.

"Scooters, Sam! That was the bestest cave I've ever explored!" The boy gushed, confirming her suspicions that he was younger.

"I went around here yesterday, and there were lots, bigger and darker. That's where I got...oh oh this boo-boo!"

The boy seemed impressed.

"Oooh, you sure got lots of boo-boos."

Sam smiled proudly. She gestured to her arm: "Yup, and this one, when my mum told me not to pull on the lampshade and I did it anyway and this one," she gestured to her chin, "when my daddy said not to climb on the table and I did it anyway and this..."

The boy cut her off. "Erm, one time, I told Angelica to go away."

_Was he trying to impress her, Sam Puckett? It wasn't working._

Sam looked around. "Hey, look at that mud puddle!" She ran up to it.

The boy followed. "I know, let's pretend that it's an ocean and we're pirates!"

Sam's face broke out into a grin. "Pretending is for scaredy-cats. Let's jump right in and see how deep it is!"

Without waiting for a response, she yelled "GERONIMO!" and bounced right in, splattering mud everywhere. "YAHOO!" She turned around. "We can see the whole park from that rock! Come on!" She shouted, leaving the boy to stare.

"Oh, I don't know..." the boy mumbled nervously. "It looks pretty high up."

Sam sighed and reached into her pocket. "Don't worry, Tommy. I've got these." She stuck a fist full of plasters into his face.

The boy had a look of apprehensiveness on his face but Sam didn't care. She was going on top of that rock if she wanted to!

Afterwards, Sam was laughing maniacally on a swing.

"Um, Sam? You're going quite high!" The boy tried to caution.

"Not high enough!" Sam grinned. "I'm going over!"

The boy looked scared. "You could get another boo-boo and you won't want another boom!"

At that, a boy of her height ran towards the rope ladder, getting his foot tangled. "ARGH!" He screamed.

The boy seemed glad for the distraction. "Hey, that kid's in trouble!"

Sam continued swinging. "Whaddaya want me to do?"

"Well, we gotta help him, Sam!" The boy answered.

"That could be fun!" Sam replied. She jumped off the swing in mid air and ran towards the rope ladder, going up the slide. At the top of the rope ladder, she reached down and grabbed the boy's light brown hair. The boy, however, just screamed again and struggled against her.

_Who never struggles against me? _Sam was stung. She tried not to let it show and continued tugging his hair.

It turned out that the boy was scared for another reason.

"The ants are pulling my hair!" He hollered. Sam was secretly relieved. Maybe the whole world wasn't against her after all.

The boy that she'd been playing with collided with another boy, who had bright red hair.

"Chuckie!" The boy that she had been playing with sighed, apparently glad to see his companion.

"Tommy!" Chuckie grinned.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

Pointing at the boy with dark brown hair that she was pulling on, Chuckie replied, "That's my new friend Freddie. He's stuck in the rope ladder."

_Freddie. _Sam thought. _I like that name. _She yanked his soft hair again, feeling him wince in pain.

"Oh." Tommy muttered. "That's my new friend Sam, making it worse."

_Thanks a lot, Tommy. Thanks a lot._

"Don't you think we'd better do something, Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

Tommy gasped, excited. "You mean, together?"

_Of course that's what he means, diapers! _Sam wanted to shout. She decided against it, as Chuckie replied.

"Yeah!"

They both giggled. Sam suddenly felt as though she had lost a friend.

Two little twin came towards them, laughing and holding hands and a bucket. "Hi, Chuckie."

_Why are they holding hands? _Sam questioned. She felt a slight pang of jealousy. She had never been that close to Melanie.

_Of course, Melanie would never go to the park, holding a bucket of mud, it seems like. She won't even step in the mud puddle, _Sam thought, scowling. She contented herself by pulling on Freddie's hair again. She liked the feeling of his hair. Or rather, the feeling of pulling his hair.

Chuckie looked at them. "Hey, I got an idea. Phil and Lil get on the teeter-totter and Tommy climb up the other end."

Tommy stared at the teeter-totter, then at Freddie, who was trying to get away from Sam. "Great idea, Chuckie!"

He then scurried over and scampered towards the top. Just as he was reaching it, the teeter-totter fell.

Tommy turned around. "Chuckie, you gotta get on too!"

_If I ordered Melanie to get onto a teeter-totter, would she listen? Would she even look at me?_

Sam had no idea. Instead, she yanked on Freddie's hair as hard as she could, causing him to scream in pain.

Chuckie got on and Tommy climbed to the top. He tried to untangle Freddie's leg, but Sam tugged on his hair, making him kick out.

"Sam, let go!" Tommy ordered.

"I'm saving him!" Sam replied, stubbornly. She wanted to continue pulling on Freddie's soft hair.

"NO!" Tommy yelled, and Sam stopped, sensing the frustration in his voice. "You're not, Sam, you're just making everything scarier!"

_So that's what I get for thanks? _Sam questioned.

_I have to get some better reward than this! _

She looked down at Freddie and grinned.

_I know just how to get it._

"Oh, okay." She sat up. "Hey, kid, try it this way!" She tumbled down the rope ladder. "Whee!"

Freddie started shaking. "We have to do it...that way?"

_Do it the Sam Puckett way. _

Tommy had to spoil her fun. Untangling Freddie's foot, he replied, "Nah, you're okay now, Freddie."

Freddie sniffed. "Thanks." He climbed down the rope ladder, while Tommy went down by the teeter-totter.

_NOTICE ME! _Sam wanted to scream. Lying on the grass, she tried to act as though she was dead.

Naturally, everyone crowded around her. Well, except for Chuckie. But it didn't matter, as Freddie was there, and that was what she needed.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Tommy asked.

Sam sat up. "Yeah, saving kids is fun!" _So far, so good. _"You wanna play some more?"

She tried to direct the question at Tommy, although it was meant for Freddie.

Tommy finally reacted as she wanted him to. "No thanks Sam, I've had enough of adventures for today."

Sam pouted. "Well, I wanna play with _somebody_." Turning to Freddie, she jumped up and yelled.

"Hey, hey kid! You wanna come jump in a mud puddle?"

"But but but, what about the mud monsters?" Freddie stuttered. Too late, as Sam had taken his hand and ran off to the mud puddle.

_A great reward, eh? I bet I can find some way to pull his hair later!_

Remembering the day made her remember the feeling she got when she pulled Freddie's hair. Instinctively, she reached out and yanked the short brown hair.

Her deserved reward.


End file.
